


O Que Ele Quer Dizer

by NinaRicci (RedBaron)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, Childhood Friends, Drama, F/M, Football | Soccer, Graduation, London, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBaron/pseuds/NinaRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E dessa vez, pela primeira vez, ele foi direto no que ele disse. Ele finalmente disse o que ele queria dizer, o que ele precisava dizer, o que ele deveria ter dito antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Que Ele Quer Dizer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Oscar Really Wants To Say](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57733) by Utami. 



> Ah, a Copa...

_Eu vou sentir saudade disso…_ Era isso que se passa por sua mente enquanto ele observava o sol de um glorioso carmesim, lentamente se despedindo do dia de hoje. Mas Oscar pensava em algo que sentiria mais falta do que o sol que dava lugar a outro astro. Ele vira o olhar a Natalie, em pé ao seu lado, também contemplando o pôr-do-sol. Seu cabelo toca seus ombros como se uma cortina de veludo. Alguns fios rebeldes eram animados pelo vento, os fazendo voar a frente de sua face.

Ela suspira, e seu coração aperta com o som.

No momento que ele finalmente se decidiu e aceitou a oferta, ele sabia que esse dia iria por fim chegar. Mas saber que esse dia ia chegar e finalmente enfrentá-lo são duas coisas completamente diferentes.

Ele busca a mão da outra, preenchendo o espaço entre seus dedos com os dela. Ela não tira a mão, mas também não a aperta, como normalmente faz.

Oscar não sabe como reagir a isso. Doía-lhe profundamente não sentir a pressão da outra mão na sua, o faz sentir que está perdendo alguma coisa importante. Todavia, ele acha que é assim mesmo que ele deveria se sentir. Assim como se ela não estiver segurando a sua mão então seria mais fácil para ele simplesmente deixá-la e ir embora e só deixar todas as coisas que aconteceram entre eles desaparecer, deixar tornarem-se simples memórias muito pretéritas.

No entanto, ele sabe que não é capaz disso.

Ele não consegue simplesmente deixar tudo para trás.

Então ele continua segurando a sua mão.

“Você vai embora amanhã…” ela fala, numa voz tão suava que não é nada mais que um sussurro.

Oscar assente. “Sim. Amanhã. Londres.”

Isso é o que ele diz. Tudo que ele, com um esforço hercúleo, consegue dizer enquanto o que ele realmente queria dizer era:

_“Sim, eu vou embora amanhã, mas eu odeio isso porque mesmo que eu estou indo jogar para um dos melhores times do mundo, isso significa que eu tenho que te abandonar e eu não quero, porque eu ainda quero estar com você amanhã, e depois de amanhã, e depois, e pela eternidade.”_

Oscar vira um pouco o pescoço para o lado, para ver melhor o rosto da moça, a face que era gentilmente tocada por um raio avermelhado do sol que o fazia reluzir.

Mas ela continua olhando para o sol. Continua contemplando o horizonte e fazia como se filosofando.

“Comporte-se em Londres. Seja um bom jogador para o Chelsea.” Ela repete mais uma vez.

Oscar assente de novo, apertando ainda mais a sua mão nos seus dedos, mesmo que estes continuem imóveis.

“Eu vou…”

Aquelas suas palavras foram tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, enquanto o que ele quis dizer mesmo era:

_“Sim, eu vou fazer o meu melhor porque você sabe o quanto eu amo jogar futebol, mas Londres jamais vai ser tão bom quanto aqui em Santa Bárbara, porque você está aqui em Santa Bárbara e não lá em Londres e por isso que mesmo que vá ser bom para mim jogar em Londres, nunca vai ser a mesma coisa sem você e nunca vai ser perfeito sem você.”_

E então foi só silêncio entre eles. Silêncio que pesa no ar. Silêncio que faz Oscar contar cada um dos segundos que restam para eles ficarem assim, de ficarem lado a lado assim.

Eles sempre estiveram juntos desde que ele era só um moleque chutando uma bola pela praça, fingindo jogar a Copa do Mundo, e ela era só uma garotinha com aquelas bochechinhas rosadas e que batia as palmas e torcia por ele.

Eles sempre estiveram juntos, desde que eram crianças, quando eram adolescentes, até agora. Até amanhã.

E finalmente, finalmente ela se vira para encará-lo.

E seus olhos eram tão profundos, tão encantadores, mas tão intocáveis que ele não consegue descobrir o que repousa atrás daquelas íris. Ela sorri.

Ele sempre se lembrará de que o jeito com que ela sorri é como a lua crescente, divina e brilhante e onipresente.

Mas esse sorriso, é o sorriso dela que sempre, sempre o lembra que Oscar sabe que esse sorriso de agora é com o que ele vai sonhar essa noite. Algo que ele vai pensar sobre durante o voo que o vai levar para Londres, um lugar que cada vez mais soa absurdamente distante demais, frio demais e solitário demais.

“Tchau, Oscar…” Ela sussurra, e gentilmente beija as suas maçãs-do-rosto.

Seus lábios param um momento no seu rosto. E Oscar deseja, ele reza em silêncio para que ele possa parar o tempo naquele segundo, que aquela sensação possa se tornar uma forma sólida de memória que possa ser mantida no bolso e que ele possa levar para onde quer que ele vá.

Mas então ela solta-se dele, vira-se e vai embora.

Ela simplesmente via embora, enquanto Oscar toca com o dedo onde ela tinha plantado o beijo logo antes, sentindo um nó indissolúvel na laringe, tateando uma marca invisível que jamais vai sair dali.

Ele observa as costas dela que iam devagar ficando menores e mais distantes, fora de seu campo de visão.

Ele só pode observar passivamente, não dizendo nada, enquanto o que ele realmente quer fazer é correr até ela, gritar seu nome e dizer a ela que:

“ _Natalie, por favor não fuja de mim, vem comigo, para ficar comigo, para continuarmos juntos porque essa é a única coisa que  parece tão certo e você é tudo que eu preciso para sobreviver mais um dia_ _.”_

Mas ele não faz nada.

Ele não fala nenhuma palavra, ele está sem voz, só o que realmente ele quer fazer é dizer:

“ _Natalie, eu te amo e eu preciso de você e eu amo você, Natalie, eu amo tanto você e eu amo você e só você_.”

* * *

 

Ele não consegue escrever nada para ela.

Ele tenta, realmente tenta, mas suas palavras parecem tão vazias, tão sem cor, cinza, nenhuma surpresa, já que ela é todas as cores em sua vida.

Mas ele fala com ela no telefone, vez e outra.

Ele fala do frio cortante de Londres, de como ele sente falta do sol quente do interior de São Paulo, que David é engraçado e Juan é um cara legal e como ele gosta de jogar pelo time.

Ele conta para ela sobre isso e aquilo e isso e aquilo outro.

Mas ele nunca a diz o que ele realmente lhe queria dizer.

Ele diz que sente saudades do Brasil, que ele sente saudades de casa.

Mas o que ele fala realmente significa:

_“Natalie, eu sinto tanto sua falta e eu preciso de você aqui comigo e eu te amo, Natalie. Eu te amo tanto.”_

* * *

 

Ela está tão bonita naquele vestido. E aquele sorriso perolado é mais brilhante que todas as estrelas, mais bonito que qualquer arco-íris. Em sua bata de formatura, ela parecia pronta para desafiar o futuro. 

E sabendo o quão iluminada ela é, Oscar sabe nas profundezas de seu coração que ela vai vencer.

Oscar se sente feliz ao vê-la abraçando os pais e parentes, mesmo que haja uma leve sensação no fundo de sua alma que ele esteja um tanto que invadindo o feliz, porém íntimo, momento daquela família. Ele estava refletindo se ele esperaria mais um pouco ou se já iria embora já quando Natalie vira a cabeça e o vê.

Por um mero segundo, seus olhos ficaram arregalados. Mas no próximo segundo ela já corre até Oscar e Oscar agora a tem com os braços ao redor do seu torso, e não há nada que seja melhor que o sentimento que ele tem agora, de tê-la o segurando desse jeito.

Oscar ri feliz, e afaga seu cabelo. Ela solta o homem e olha no fundo dos olhos de Oscar. Seus olhos ainda mantém aquela luz que ele se lembrava, como a estrela d’alva, que é a primeira que aparece assim que a noite abraça o céu.

“Você veio!” Sua voz carregada de emoção.

Oscar mostra-lhe os dentes e passa os dedos por seu cabelo. “E você pensa que eu não viria na sua formatura? Nunca, de jeito nenhum… Nem em um milhão de anos…”

Como se fosse possível, o sorriso dela fica ainda mais brilhante.

“Muito obrigada, Oscar, significa o mundo para mim, por você ter vindo da Inglaterra até aqui só para me ver no dia da minha festa de formatura.”

Oscar exibe sua alegria no rosto, “Eu só faço isso porque você é muito importante para mim…”

Ela foge o olhar de sua direção, mas Oscar consegue ver que ela está mordendo os lábios, tentando segurar o choro.

Oscar respire fundo e pega seu braço gentilmente, “Natalie…?”

Ela olha para ele de novo, dúvida transparecendo pelos olhos. Oscar busca ambas as mãos dela e as segura nas suas. É tão bom, tão bom é a sensação de simplesmente ter aquelas mãos nas suas daquele jeito, de entrelaçar aqueles delicados dedos com os dele, como se aquilo pudesse criar um mundo novo só para eles, só para eles dois.

“Natalie, volta comigo, por favor…”

De novo os olhos dela se arregalaram. As suas mãos tremem um pouco, mas Oscar aperta-as com mais força.

“Natalie, por favor… Agora que você já tem o seu diploma, você pode fazer o que você bem entender, mas, por favor, faça o que quiser, mas em Londres, junto de mim. Eu vou te ajudar a encontrar um trabalho decente em Londres, e, depois, eu tenho certeza que não vai ser nada difícil para você encontrar um…”

Natalie o encara, tem um quê de descrença nas linhas de seu rosto quando ela balança a cabeça de um lado a outro, como se ela não acreditasse naquilo que ela tinha acabado de ouvir. E vê-la balançar a cabeça daquela forma fazia com que Oscar sentisse tanto medo, tanto medo de que ela simplesmente dirá não e sua própria alma quebrará em pedaços bem pequenos.

“Por favor, Natalie. Por favor… Só… Só venha comigo. Fique junto de mim… Juntos…”

Natalie permanece em silêncio por um momento, olhos focados nos dele. E então, finalmente, finalmente ela diz alguma coisa, em um fio de voz, quase um sussurro.

“Por que, Oscar?”

Oscar nem ao menos pisca ao respondê-la.

“Porque eu quero você junto de mim. Não só quero você, Natalie. Eu preciso de você. Eu levo uma boa vida em Londres, mas ela só será perfeita se você estiver comigo. Então, por favor…”

A súplica não só está presente em sua voz, em suas palavras, mas também nos seus olhos, embebida em sua alma. E dessa vez, pela primeira vez, ele foi direto no que ele disse. Ele finalmente disse o que ele queria dizer, o que ele precisava dizer, o que ele deveria ter dito antes.

E devagar, bem devagar, mas certamente, Oscar pode ver, Oscar vê que os lábios dela se partem e as pontas sobem.

“Você realmente quer dizer isso mesmo, Oscar? É isso que você realmente quer para você?”

Mal se pode ouvir o que ela diz, mas sua voz é o som mais claro, a coisa mais linda que ele jamais ouviu, algo como uma epopeia sobre o quão maravilhosa a vida é.

Oscar envolve com os braços a cintura dela.

“Sim, Natalie. É isso que eu quero, é isso que eu sempre quis. Eu quero ficar com você, junto de você, pelo resto dos meus dias, você para mim é mais importante que o ar que eu respiro…”

E dessa vez, pela primeira vez, ele foi direto no que ele disse. Ele finalmente disse o que ele queria dizer, o que ele precisava dizer, o que ele deveria ter dito antes.

“Eu te amo, Natalie…”

**Author's Note:**

> Este foi um trabalho traduzido. Se alguém tiver algum tipo de reclamação válida, por favor entre em contato através de e-mail ou de comentário. Elogios também são aceitos!
> 
> This was a translated work. If anyone has a valid complaint about it, please, contact me through e-mail or in the comments.


End file.
